Trouble
by Embzy
Summary: Lieanna Barker and her 3 children never knew what was going to happen to make their life more interesting, but intersting becomes dangerous.
1. Trouble

Lieanna was always trying to find reasons for living. Being a model, actress, hairdresser and many more things, including a single mother, she had never been so busy in her life. She worked 20 hours a day and on top of that she had to look after her 3 children, thankfully she had a decent income. Her two oldest (Sue and James) were 16, in university and they lived on the campus. Her youngest was called Sarah she was only eight and she was already in trouble at school. Lieanna tried to cancel what she thought were unimportant meetings.

Lieanna had found some spare time in her busy life to see Sarah's headteacher. As they walked along the narrow corridor towards the office, they glanced at each other. Sarah looked to the floor the moment they had eye contact. As they entered the office a silvery voice ordered them:

"Have a seat Miss Barker." Slowly and carefully Sarah and Lieanna sat down on the old, grey chairs facing Mrs Shepard.

"Miss Barker your daughter has been permanently excluded." Mrs Shepard told her bluntly. Lieanna looked to her for an explanation but all Sarah did was look to the floor. Sarah knew that she wanted the truth but she was too scared to say. She also knew that her mother was not just angry at her but disappointed.

"I suppose I need to know why as Sarah won't tell me."

"I'll let you discuss that with Sarah."

"Ok well thank you for fitting us in I'm sure you're a very busy person." Lieanna replied sarcastically.

Lieanna sat down at the kitchen table, making a design for a new dress. She had drawn the outline and was drawing the frills and neck line when her phone rang, making her jump and draw a massive, black line through her drawing. She frantically sought for a rubber. When she got one she started rubbing out the line. The phone continued ringing while she rubbed out the line.

"Mum the phones ringing!" Sarah shouted from upstairs.

"I know! I'm very busy at the moment and stop shouting through the house!" She shouted back. The phone rang continually annoying her even more as she tried to fix the ruined design. As she needed it first thing tomorrow she decided to continue rubbing out. Just as she had finished she picked up the phone which had stopped ringing. It had already gone over to voicemail.

Sue and James sighed simultaneously. Yet again there was no post for them. It had been a year since there was any word from her but then again, it did take 10 months to write it. They looked at each other and shook their heads. As the bell for next lesson rang through the old, empty corridor to the mail room, they slowly joined the pupils and left for next lesson. The empty corridor was soon full of casually dressed pupils. Sue and James slithered past the chain of pupils.

In the corridor was a suspicious figure dressed in: a black leather jacket; black polo shirt and black corded trousers. He was leant against the wall holding something in his hands, a phone. His phone was as black as the clothes he wore and as slim as his body. Sue looked at him with cautiousness then looked back to James who was also looking at him but differently to Sue.

Lieanna picked up the phone and read the display: 1 new message. 'Who was it from? Was one of her many bosses trying to give her another job?' These questions and many more were going through her head. After making an espresso with a hint of fresh lemon from her coffee machine she dialled voice mail. As she listened to the message her eyes widened. Her face was drained of blood.

As they went to enter their separate classes they started to breath normally. The stranger could have been a new-be or an inspector. James entered his class and hung up his bag and coat. He sat at his place and started to work. Opposite his class was Sue's classroom. In Sues class there were most of the bullies and they always tried to humiliate her. As she went to enter her class the door closed on her face, 'damn bullies' she thought. She went to re-open the door, a gloved hand blocked the door then a voice warned:

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The blacked-clothed man pushed her to the wall forcing her to kick out. He grabbed her foot and injected her with an unknown substance – knocking her out instantly. All the classes were being told off or very busy, too busy to notice Sue being taken by a stranger.


	2. Hostage

"I have been sent by a man called Tutenkov to get your daughter. I would not try to contact her, Mr Tutenkov is not very negotiable." She heard these words even when the phone was turned off. What did he mean? She felt dizzy, as if all the oxygen in the room has gone. Hearing the thud from downstairs Sarah ran down. Seeing her mother on the floor she rushed upstairs again and got a pillow. Placing the pillow under her head she went to the sink to got a drink of water for her mum. When Lieanna regained consciousness Sarah wasn't there. In her place was shattered glass and a pool of water. Lieanna heard water running she looked up to the sink. In the sink was an already filled bucket being filled.

Sue opened her eyes struggling to see She was surrounded by circular, bright flashing lights.

"Wakey wakey." a mysterious voice trying to arouse Sue. She went to rub her eyes but found that she couldn't. She looked down to see dark bands around her wrists. She pulled and twisted her wrists to try and get free.

"Don't do that you'll hurt yourself and I need you unharmed." Saying that Sue stopped struggling then went back to sleep.

"Sarah! Where are you Sarah!" Screamed Lieanna at the top of her voice. She rang into the living room and frantically dialled everyone she knew. She asked everyone: have you seen Sarah is she with you? But they all replied no. She was so worried that she knelt on the kitchen floor where Sarah had been and cried. 5 of her friends came over to try and comfort her but to no avail.

Sue woke up, blinking violently. She looked around getting used to the bright flashing lights. In the corner a brown, varnished rocking chair was rocking with no-one in. She looked all around trying to see whether there was any body watching her. She struggled fiercely with the tight, leather straps. She eventually got one hand off and tried to reach a glistening knife on the floor. She hacked at the straps with all her might. When she was totally free she looked for a way out. 'click' the basement door opened. She looked for a place to hide (which was impossible in an empty room). She fell into the chair with disappointment then, before she knew it she was out cold in the chair.

James was working on a question in a practise paper when there was a knock on the door.

"Note for James Barker." Said the helper.

"Thank you. James come get your note." ordered Mr Houghton. James quickly got out of his seat and rushed to the teacher's desk. The fellow pupils in his class watched and waited to see what the note said. He ran to his seat and picked up his pen. He went to his bag and got his coat together. He frantically ran out of the classroom.


	3. Getting help?

"Sarah. Sarah wake up!" Whispered a familiar voice. Sarah roused and murmured. 'I'm going mad' she thought to herself.

"Sarah! It's me Sue."

"Sue? Where are you?"

"Behind you. Did they get you too?"

"Yeah ma fainted so I got her some water then they took me. How did they get you?"

"Outside my class." They talked about a plan on how to get out. When they heard a loud bang.

'Knock, knock' The 6 ladies froze. They all looked at each other questionably no one knew who it was. Slowly and carefully Lieanna stood up, hitched up her trousers and walked to the door she grasped the handle. She didn't dare turn it. The person then knocked again but this time much louder making her jump. She turned the handle and opened the door carefully.

"Parcel for a Miss Barker."

"Thank you."

She went back to the living room where the ladies had now started talking again. They bombarded her with questions. She then shouted:

"I don't know! Going to bed!" The guests left after 10 minutes leaving the door unlocked.

James ran out of the classroom right into a stranger. He froze. His eyes slowly looked up to the strangers face. His muscles tensed as he looked into his dark, brown eyes.

"Sorry." James apologised and went to go around the man blocking his way. A hand shot out and blocked his escape route.

"You are coming with me." He threatened. He grabbed his arm, James flinched as his grip grew tighter.

"Resistance is futile." The stranger said with a cheesy grin on his face.

Lieanna tossed and turned as she dreamt. Were her daughters alright? Was James going to be in trouble? She sat up hoping that they were alright. She then remembered the parcel. She carefully scooped it up into her hands and stared long and hard at it. She then reached for her Stanley knife she kept under the bed. As suddenly as she violently tore at the packaging she stopped. Should she open it?

Sue and Sarah looked at each other. The creak of the basement door was louder than before. They looked up into the brilliant light of the world above. Sarah looked down almost blinded by the luminous light. Sue followed shortly after. They jumped as the door banged against the frame. A chuckle made them look up towards the now darkened staircase. Straining their eyes they eventually saw the outline of a very thin, sleek man. He looked no older than 18.

'Knock, knock' Lieanna looked up. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief and looked again. In the doorway was a very lifelike image of her son - James. She ran up to him and gave him a bear-like hug.

"I missed you so much I was so worried." She blubbered into his neck.

"I missed you too mum but there's something you need to know," He paused for a brief moment " I met this man called Tutenkov."

"What!" She instantly stopped hugging him and stepped back frantically feeling for her knife.


End file.
